


Her Guardian Healer

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Healers, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Potions, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: A stomach bug has the Healers of St Mungo's second floor running ragged. It's a good thing Astoria has someone looking out for her.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Adrian Pucey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Half-Blood Prince Drabble Elimination Challenge





	Her Guardian Healer

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta for looking this over.

“I don’t know why you don’t just tell him how you feel,” Daphne said, giving her younger a sister a look. When Astoria remained quiet, she huffed. “You’ll never get anything in life unless you ask for it.”

“That’s not true,” Astoria quickly retorted. “Besides, I’ve gotten plenty without having to ask.”

“That’s not my point,” Daphne countered, looking at her. “You’re pining away over him, and he might not even know you exist!”

Astoria visibly deflated. “Gee, thanks, Daphne. If I didn’t have doubts before, I sure do now.”

Reaching across the lunch table, Daphne took Astoria’s hand. “Listen, he has to notice you. There are only two other Healers on your floor. He’d be blind if he didn’t notice you.”

“Still not making me feel any better,” Astoria pointed out quietly. 

“Listen, I’m just giving you some tough love, tell you how it is,” Daphne said. She gave Astoria another look. “Just tell him, or at least say hi to him.”

“But Healer Pucey is always so busy,” Astoria pouted.

“Than make him notice you,” Daphne encouraged. She paused, smirking. “I do know that he’s single.”

“How do you know that?” Astoria asked, her eyes widening. 

Laughing, Daphne smiled. “Well, I asked Draco, who’s been hanging out with Flint, and Flint and Pucey are friends so-”

“Nevermind,” Astoria said, quickly shutting her down. Glancing at the time on the wall she frowned. “I need to get back.”

“Please be careful, and try not to stay late today,” Daphne said. She squeezed Astoria’s hand. “You actually don’t look that good.”

“I’m just tired,” Astoria assured her. “All the running around, we’ve been so busy with this latest stomach ailment going around.”

“Don’t run yourself ragged,” Daphne repeated. “I know you give too much of yourself. Always have, and now that you're a Healer? Even worse so.” 

“Should have been a Puff,” Astoria teased.

Daphne laughed but nodded in agreement. She watched as Astoria headed out of the cafeteria back to the second floor. Looking at the time, Daphne knew she needed to get back to her shift as well.

* * *

Astoria scribbled on her notepad, writing down her diagnostics for the patient she had just seen. 

“Another one?” Healer Burdge asked, coming over.

Astoria nodded. “This stomach ailment is certainly striking everywhere, and fast.” She frowned. “So many young ones, too.”

“The quicker we get them diagnosed, the faster we can get them on the track to healing,” Healer Burdge assured her. “Keep on the good work, Greengrass.”

“Thank you, sir!” She watched as her supervisor headed into another patient’s room and let out a deep breath. It seemed as soon as she sent one patient on their way, another one would take their place. The second floor was close to being at capacity. 

“Greengrass!”

Turning, her eyes widened when she saw Adrian coming towards her. _Why does he always look so dreamy?_ she thought, _His Healer robes just billow behind him perfectly_.

“Do you have a moment?” he asked, looking her over.

Astoria nodded, her heart racing as she followed him to his workstation. _He looks even more handsome than usual,_ she thought to herself, blushing.

“Here,” he said, turning and handing her a potion. 

“What’s this, Healer Pucey?” Astoria looked at the bottle and noticed what it was: Pepperup Potion.

“Adrian,” he corrected her, flashing her a grin. “I know I’ve told you before to just call me Adrian.”

“Then call me Astoria,” she told him, smiling. “Or Tori, if you’d like.” When he smirked, she glanced at the potion. “What patient is this for?”

“You,” Adrian said, crossing his arms and looking at her.

“Me?” she squeaked out in surprise, her eyes widened almost comically.

“Yeah, you,” Adrian repeated. He paused, gazing at her intensely. “Tori, you’ve been running around here ragged, I can see the circles under your eyes, and you’re definitely coming down with a cold.”

“I have been feeling a little off,” she admitted. “But we’ve been so busy; I didn’t think anything of it.”

“I know, which is why I grabbed you the potion,” Adrian said. “Take it, and you’ll feel better.” He grinned. “Can’t have this cold hitting you hard and having you be out.” 

“I know, you’d all be so busy without me!” Astoria said, instantly panicking. “I can’t afford to leave you short-staffed.”

“And we can’t be without my favourite healer,” Adrian said nonchalantly. 

Astoria felt like she could die at that very moment. “Thank you,” she said, quietly uncorking the Pepperup Potion. She drank it, bracing herself for the steam she knew would come out her ears. 

Adrian tried to hide a chuckle as he watched her steam. “There,” he said, waving his wand, “That should take care of the rest of the side effects.” 

“Thank you, Adrian,” she said, looking at him. “That was very thoughtful of you.”

He shrugged it off. “You definitely needed it. Poor thing, you look like you’re going to collapse from exhaustion.” He paused. “Don’t be afraid to tell Burdge if you need a minute every now and again. He’s harder on the newer Healers, even though he doesn’t realise it.”

“Okay, thank you,” she said, filing the information for later. As the newest Healer on the second floor, she did feel like Burdge pushed her harder than the others. 

“See you around,” Adrian said, grinning at her, “Tori.”

“See you,” Astoria half-whispered in thanks.

As she watched Adrian walk away, her heart skipped a beat in her chest. Holding the empty bottle tightly, she couldn’t help the rather large smile on her face.

_He does notice me,_ she thought to herself happily. Her feelings for Adrian weren’t as much of a lost cause as she had initially feared. Now, she’d just have to work up the courage to start talking to him more… Maybe ask him for coffee. 

With the extra pep in her step, Astoria returned to work, feeling as if she could conquer anything the world could throw at her.


End file.
